Muppet Heroes
WARNING! THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS Muppet Heroes is a japanese animated series about five Muppets who rebelled against Finalis to save the world. Characters Heroes 'Kermit Tadpoles (幼生・カーミット '''Yōsei kāmitto') Seiyuu: Akira Ishida ' Kermit Tadpoles is a cheerful frog who managed to be the leader of the Muppet Heroes. however, Rowlf took this place due to him being older than Kermit, following the past leaders (all of which being dogs: which were Rowlf's ancestors). He has an Arnus hand which the first time he saw it he claimed as "strange", "idiotic" and "very hard to manage". He wears a green tsume-eri (an outfit worn by middle and high school male) and has a hair mark on his head, covering his green, triangle-shaped healing stone. 'Miss Piggy (Hiroko Kurosawa, 黒澤浩子) Seiyuu: Kana Hanasawa Miss Piggy is the nickname given to student Hiroko Kurosawa, a jolly, fun loving pig who has a secret identity: a magical girl (this is clearly inspired by some Mahou Shoujo mangas) who has the power to eliminate opponents in the blink of an eye, she also wanted to be leader of the Muppet Heroes, which was why Rowlf held a game of "Who is the King" but this time they showed IDs with their birthdates on them, as Rowlf won due to he being born on 19.1.1975. She wears a seifuku showing a part of her pink healing stone and has messy hair. As her superheroine identity, she wears entirely purple clothing and a heart on her chest. '''Fozzie Bear (Takeo Kumahara, 熊原武夫) Seiyuu: Mamoru Miyano Fozzie Bear, or Takeo Kumahara, is, like the others, a member of the Muppet Heroes who keeps the tradition of his family: having a japanese mark on his body, In this occasion, his mark is on his underwear: Orange boxers, What makes him a member is he having all the weapons he retrieved through the time of his family's existence. He wears a blue tsume-eri (an outfit worn by middle and high school male). 'Gonzo the Wonder Dancer (Hideki Shimamura, '島村秀樹) Seiyuu: Hiroshi Kamiya Hideki Shimamura, who calls himself Gonzo the Wonder Dancer, is a member of the Muppet Heroes, who has the weakest power of all the team: Dancing. It's currently unknown where his Healing stone is. He wears a blue tsume-eri (an outfit worn by middle and high school male). As Gonzo the Wonder Dancer, he has a fully red clothing and has a piano-textured rope on hand. 'Rowlf the Dog (Hiroshi Matsubara Yamamoto, 山本松原博)' Seiyuu: Akio Otsuka Hiroshi Matsubara Yamamoto, best known as Rowlf the Dog, is the current leader of the Muppet Heroes, a team which has been for halfway 300 years, he became leader of the team in order to follow his ancestors, which were leaders of the team during their lives (all of these being dogs), due to his fatness, he has a secret identity, much like Miss Piggy: This being a sumo wrestling dog called Matsuyoshi Takai (高井松吉), he is married to VOCALOID3 mascot Mayu, his weapon is a katana, he has a blue pet fox named Aikamaru (秋鹿丸). He is so far the only Muppet shown to summon objects, one of these being his usual clothing: a fully brown kimono. As Matsuyoshi Takai, he wears nothing but his underwear: a blue etchu fundoshi (type of loincloth worn by samurai and ronin). He was later revived a few days after his death, but had a few changes on his physical appearance: *His fundoshi is now red. *His belly button is popped out. *His weight has enlarged. : The reasons for this are the changes produced by the team on his healing stone: *The change on his fundoshi was due to the change of color of his healing stone from blue to red, as it's located where there would instead be a bow on his fundoshi. *It was also squashed by Kermit and made more thicker, the reason for Rowlf's exaggerated weight. *The reason for his popped out belly button is currently unknown. Villains 'Animal' (アニマル) Seiyuu: Daisuke Ono The first villain to appear in the series. He has a very destructive nature and a big allegory to the Muppet Heroes. His fur is completely red, he wears a morbidly broken war outfit and has his healing stone on his left hand. His defeat consisted of Rowlf cutting his stomach in half. Category:Series Category:Fanfics with a dying muppet Category:Work in progress